Elsa- Bad Realationshiip
by ElsaTheSnowQueen2
Summary: Elsa's trapped in a relationship with her abusive boyfriend. She has begun to fail school( high) and no one pays any attention to her-aside from her sister- until marks are seen on her arms by a new student from her past. I DON'T SHIP ELSAXPITCH BUT THAT IS HOW THIS STORY IS GOING TO START OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Elsa had just gotten back from the store because there was no food to eat in the apartment.

"Elsa where the hell have you been?! The game started an hour ago!" Pitch shouted angrily from the couch.

"I had to go to the store to get some food. We have none, remember?" Elsa answered quietly.

"And what did you get?" Pitch asked as he moved to the kitchen.

"Not much, I had very little money because I'm to only one working." Elsa replied as she was pulling out items and putting them away.

"I asked you." Pitch said through gritted teeth. " What Did You Get?"

"Some pizzas, chicken, lunch meat, cheese and bread."

"Are you forgetting something?"

"Oh, Yes your damm beer is still in the car."

"Then go get it for me!" Pitch yelled.

"No, get it your fucking self!" Elsa spat back as she turned to walk out of the room.

"You'll do what I tell you when I tell you. Is that clear?" Pitch said as she grabbed Elsa by the hair and threw her against the wall.

Elsa's head collided with the wall and she felt dizzy as she tried to regain focus. Pitch's hands to hold her by the wrists, so she couldn't get away.

"Let me go!" Elsa shouted as she begun to struggle to be freed from Pitch's rough hands.

She didn't know why she stayed with him for this long. After all hes done to her. But deep down in her heart she knows why she stayed. Pitch threatened to kill her sister if she left him.

"If I let you go, you have to go and get my beer. Is that clear?" Pitch growled.

" Yes sir." Elsa answered as Pitch dropped her to the cold floor that was stained a pale red.

"Now get!" Pitch shouted raising his voice.

Elsa got up quickly and made her ways towards the red beat up truck in the parking lot. Tears were going down her pale cheeks as she reached into the truck bed and pulled out the beer. She then made her way back towards the dark grey stairs, and made the long walk to the top floor. When she got back into the apartment she put the beer in the fridge and brought one to Pitch. Once he got the beer she went to her room. Elsa got out her homework from school. She had began to fail all of her classes shortly after she started dating Pitch. Her teachers questioned her but she didn't answer them.

After about an hour she gave up and went to take a shower. She cried out in when the cool water touched the skin of her wrists. Elsa looked down at them and her heart fell. Both wrists were bruised and had small cuts on them which were bleeding slightly. She sighed heavily and then proceeded to finish her shower.

The Next Day

"Elsa, come on! We're going to be late!" Anna shouted when she saw her sister walk outside into the humid air.

"I'm coming, I just forgot something." Elsa answered with a sad smile as she pulled the jacket tighter around her body to hide the multiple bruises that covered her arms.

**Let me know what you guys think and if I should add on please! and if I have any errors please let me know !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres the next chapter! sorry its been so long! **

**last time: **

**The Next Day**

**"****Elsa, come on! We're going to be late!" Anna shouted when she saw her sister walk outside into the humid air.**

******"****I'm coming, I just forgot something." Elsa answered with a sad smile as she pulled the jacket tighter around her body to hide the multiple bruises that covered her arms.**

NOW:

Both girls got in the red pick up truck and Elsa drove them to school. She pulled into the dull parking lot. Elsa sighed deeply before she got out of the truck. Anna followed her to the truck bed to grab her backpack. Elsa's jacket rode up on her left arm and Anna spotted the newly formed bruises on her sisters pale wrists.

"Elsa." Anna said quietly.

"Yes." Elsa answered as she turned to face her sister.

"What happened?" Anna asked as she rolled up the sleeves on Elsa's jacket gently. ( i think i spelled this right)

"Anna, you don't want to know." Elsa replied in a whisper.

"Elsa you need to leave him! I can't bear seeing you like this!" Anna shots as she hugs her sister tightly.

Elsa cried out as her sister brushed against the deep and painful bruises on her back.

"Anna I can't." Elsa cries. " Now come on we're already late."

Anna followed her sister into the office so they could be signed in. Both girls were an hour late.

Awhile later with Elsa

"Miss. Snow, how nice of you to join us. Take a seat." Mr. Weaslton said as he pointed to an empty seat in the front.

"Yes sir. " Elsa answered as she took a seat.

There were a few snickers from other students.

"Quiet! Now back to what I was saying. Atoms are-." Mr. Weaslton began but was interrupted again. " Now what?!"

Mr. Weaslton went to the classroom door and opened it to find the principle and a new student with pure white hair.

"Mr. Weaslton this is Jack Frost. He will be in your science class for the rest of the year." Mr. Moon said before he left.

"Mr. Frost take a seat new to Miss. Snow so I may begin teaching my class again.

Jack did as he was told and took a seat next to Miss. Snow. He felt that the name was familiar to him but he couldn't place a first name at the moment. The bell rang shortly and Jack watched as the blonde next to him got up. She had tears streams on her face.

"Elsa!" A voice shouted in the hallway.

The blonde turned her head towards the voice.

"Yes, Anna." The blonde er Elsa answered.

"Something happened to mother and father!" Anna cried.

"What do you mean?" Elsa replied.

"They were in an accident!"

"What?! When?!"

"This morning their plane went down."

"Are they okay?"

"I don't know, I haven't heard if there are in survivors."

"What are we going to do?"

"I was told to stay in school and was told to tell you the same thing.

The warning bell went off and the two sisters parted ways. Jack followed Elsa to see where she was going. Elsa went into a classroom and Jack took a look at his schedule and this was his next class. English 3. Jack took a seat next to the Elsa. The bell rang shortly after.

" Good morning class we will begin to do a partner project. And I will be choosing your partner." Mrs. Woodson answered.

There were several groans from students and whispers of "I hope I don't get paired with the Ice Bitch" or " The Snow Queen needs to stay away from the hot new guy."

Jack was confused, "Ice Bitch" or "Snow Queen."

"Okay your partners name is on the board. Find your partner and sit by that person." Mrs. Woodson said with a smile.

There were several groans as the students read who they were paired with. It appeared no one got paired with the person they wanted except for Jack. The students let out more harsh words in whispers.

"She ruins everything!"

"She shouldn't be here!"

"She thinks she is so perfect, but she's not!"

"I hear her boyfriend abuses her and she cuts herself."

The teacher didn't even seem to know what was going on. Jack was getting fairly upset. What do they know about Elsa that he doesn't.

"Okay I want you and your partner to ask questions about anything you can think of and then discuss what you think you will be choosing for your research topic." Mrs. Woodson explained.

Jack turns to Elsa. "So how have you been?"

"Been better. You?"

"Good, would be great if my best friend would talk to me."

"I don't remember ever being your friend."

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

Recognition flashed through her eyes for a brief second before she denied knowing him again.

"Oh, I hate to interrupt you guys but I would like you to choose a topic now. I want one of you to come up here and get the sheet for you and your partner that has a choice of topics on it.

Before Elsa could say anything Jack got up and go the needed paper. He placed the paper in front of Elsa. She picked it up and glanced at it. Her face paled at most of the topics listed, she didn't want to research any of these.

"I really don't care." Elsa answered with a sad tone to her voice.

"Elsa please I just want us to be friends again and I want to know what's bothering you!"

"Jack I can't." Elsa replied as she rubbed her arms nervously. " The quicker we get this done the quicker we can go back to our lives."

That's where the agreement ended because the bell rang and all the students ran out the door. Jack watched as Elsa got up and left without another word to him. He felt bad for her. What happened to the cheerful girl he used to know?


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY This is really short but i've been really busy! um i'm kind of stuck right now for this story so if you have any ideas please tell me! **

He followed her throughout the hallways of the school. Elsa entered a classroom with only one student. Elsa seemed to know him because she sat next to him upon entering the room.

"Hello love, how are you?"

"Good, what about you Pitch?"

Jack's face turns to one of disgust. Why would she be dating him?! What happened to her in the past four years? He would have to ask her later. But before he left her, noticed how uncomfortable Elsa looked with Pitch.


End file.
